


There's a lot wrong with the world you live in

by CherryLife



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Deserve Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers's Gang, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, kinda angst maybe, sonia is only there for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLife/pseuds/CherryLife
Summary: Nightmare’s, Bowser’s gang and even our own thoughts. We’re going to deal with them, at our own pace.or Eddie and Richie need some love which means cuddling
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 30





	There's a lot wrong with the world you live in

He was so very tired, he knew that it was well past midnight. But still, he could not force himself, to go back to sleep. After all the anxiety and displeasure still hung around the air, in the room. And the pouring rain outside did not help him at all. His eyes were probably puffy and red by this point, but he found himself not caring as much as he should have. After all, boys didn’t cry, that was what his mother told him. Her voice was always in his head. 

Even after all that had happened, he still hadn’t managed to get out of her grasp. he would have probably gotten a lot more worried, about making noise. If he didn’t know that she was out of town, visiting his aunt. “make sure to brush your teeth thoroughly” she had said her voice worried, as she had listed the things he should and should not do while she was gone.

“and do not bring anyone over, I don't want those filthy people you so call friends in our home” he was almost going to protest, his friends weren't filthy, even that shitty trash mouth as much as he said so himself. But instead, he simply nodded “ yes mom I won't” “good,” she said confidently “ it's for the best Eddie-bear, now I will have to get going” she leaned down and he kissed her cheek.

“are you sure you're going to be okay without me Eddie-bear, I could always cancel” “ no mom, I am going to be fine it isn't that much time anyway” she looked at him worryingly “goodbye see you soon Eddie-bear” was all she said as she walked out the door. 

And here he was, sitting in the dark just staring up at his ceiling. Maybe he should get up, and turn on the lights. Read some of his comics, just to pass the time. But that would require moving and he was not leaving his bed, in dark not being able to see anything.

So he laid still. He didn't know how much time had past when he began hearing the soft knocking on his window. He got off his bed carefully, a killer wouldn't knock on their victim's windows, right? And then he looks out the window, only to find that perfect grin and those smiling eyes looking back at him. He opened the window, sighing as a soaking Richie enters his bedroom. 

“why hello there Eddie spaghetti, what do I have the pleasure of meeting you here at this time” he whispers as his grin widens “this is my room trash mouth, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night, asshole,” Eddie says his voice slightly louder than normal.

Richie looks almost confused before he says “keep your voice down Eds, we wouldn't want to wake up your mother. So she can interrupt us, although we could invite her to join us. Two is better than one anyway” he says as he winks. 

Eddie looks disgusted as he says “ beep beep Richie ” Eddie glares at him “ she isn't home, she's at my aunt's place, something about her work” 

“aw that’s too bad, I came to do a round or two and she isn't even here” he winks again “BEEP BEEP RICHIE,” he says as he began walking over to turn on the lights and get Richie some new clothes. He knew that Richie had left some there from the last sleepover they had. 

He walks back to Richie with the clothing, but before he can get a word in “have you been crying” not much of a question, more like a statement. He looks up at Richie to only struck with a realization “ guess I'm not the only one” it was quiet but Richie seemed to hear, and take the clothes quickly to go change in the bathroom.

Eddie sat down on his bed, He’d never seen Richie like this before. Richie was... was strong. and one of the most emotionally reserved people in the group, he was good hiding all of his anger, all of his sadness behind those stupid jokes and remarks. Everyone knew about it though. But Richie would avoid talking about subjects that hit too close to home, he’d always and make up some shitty excuse – he never was a good liar – but he’d change the subject before anyone had the chance to interrogate him.

Eddie was shoved out of his thoughts, though, when Richie came back in the room and began to speak. “It’s... it’s comin’ down real hard out there, isn’t it?” Richie laughed, quiet, and devoid of humor, empty. Eddie looked out the window – it was dark and the rain was pouring loudly “…got me all wet.”

Eddie stood up opening his arms, as an invitation and before he knew it Richie had his arms around him holding him close. As if he would slip away if he didn't. They stayed like that for what seems like an eternity before Eddie open his mouth. 

“so are you going to tell me what happened or should I guess” Richie stiffening around him “ only if you tell me why you were crying ” Eddie looked up at him slowly “ this isn't about me Richie ” 

“well, how am I supposed to trust you, if you don't trust me Eddie ” Richie held him tighter, “ you think it's easy ” Richie began crying but it was like he didn't even notice himself, he just kept talking, “ a nightmare,” Eddie said as he placed his hand on Richie's cheek “ what ” Richie's voice was almost confused but it didn't take him long to connect the dots 

“ was it about that ” his voice uncertain “ yeah... ” 

“ what happened,” he said while he pulls Eddie even closer “ you know the normal stuff, you guys dead... disease, germs, and all that gross stuff ” “ it's… it’s dead eds, we killed it ” Eddie tightens his grip on Richie's shoulders as he feels the tears running down his face. He wants to tell Richie that he knows, that they will never see that thing again.  
But the words don't come out because that would be a lie, they don't know if they killed it. So he cries as Richie holds him tighter. It takes Eddie a long time to calm down by the time he has fully stopped crying, Richie has turned off the lights and they are laying on his bed. 

They lay in silence, both of them looking up at the ceiling“ Eddie, do you think there is something wrong with me? ” Eddie feels his stomach drop, at the tone of Richie's voice, he had never heard him sound so serious about anything before. Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“ no,” he said in the most sincere voice Richie had ever heard him use and Richie shot up sitting on his elbows “ really…” his voice unbelieving “ yes Richie there is nothing wrong with you, what brought this on ? ” his voice determined as he sat up looking into Richie's eyes. 

“I… nothing, I just wanted to know,” he said as he looked away from eddies gaze “ Richie,” he said moving closer “ there is nothing wrong with you ”Eddie was so close to Richie that even in the darkness Richie could see his freckled cheeks, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. If the light wasn’t off Eddie would see. 

He would see… he would see, his pink dusted cheeks, he would hear his speeding heartbeat, he would know… he would find out, he would leave. Richie had to move or Eddie would find out. He knew it was stupid there was no way Eddie could find out if he didn’t tell him. But he still feared. 

But before he could. Eddie grabbed him by the shoulders, making him look into Eddie's eyes “ there is NOTHING wrong with you ” he couldn’t hold back anymore the look in eddies eye was so caring like Richie was the most important person in the world to him “ well what… if there was ” his voice quiet and almost couldn’t be heard because of the rain 

Eddie opened his mouth to argue “ Richie- ” but before he could Richie spoke once again “ because… I want to kiss you… ” Richie looks at Eddie to if his expression would change if he would look disguised or terrified but instead Richie was meet something he hadn’t expected.

Eddie looks almost lovestruck and that was Richie needed. He leaned in and felt the softer pair of lips meet his, Eddie hesitated a little before kissing Richie back. But wrapped his arms around Richie's neck and Richie placed his hands on eddies hips, they stayed like that for a long time only breaking apart for air. 

“I told you, that there was nothing wrong with you ” was the first thing Eddie said as he stayed in Richie's arms. But Richie only laughed and kissed eddies temple, maybe he was right, maybe there was nothing wrong with him, maybe it was the world they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please dont be too harsh. is there anything I could do better ? if so please comment.
> 
> PS I am dyslexic so i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, that includes where the commas are and such.


End file.
